


The Silent Tension of Discord

by echo_cannot_write (roses_for_no_one)



Category: BCA Discord Shenanigans
Genre: M/M, i want to die but god made me too swag to be suicidal, so this is my coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_for_no_one/pseuds/echo_cannot_write
Summary: Everything about this is absolute trash, sorry for disappointing you guys. Suggested by EdgeyLHE...Jack barely had enough time to put on his hat before zooming out the door. An uneducated passerby might’ve mistaken him for the live-action Sonic the Hedgehog. Jack naruto ran as fast as he could. However, when he got to school a mere five minutes before the first period, someone snatched his hat!
Relationships: Jack Pada/Gregor Jenkins, Jack/Gregor, yack pads/gregor
Kudos: 4





	The Silent Tension of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> loop careless whisper for best reading experience

Cover art by NotoriousLHE!!

Sunlight streamed in softly through half-open blinds, and Jack woke up to the thought of Gregor.

Through hazy morning air, Jack remembered that there had been a dream. The details were lost, but whatever the dream had been, it had left him with butterflies swarming in his stomach and a harsh thumping in his chest.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his clock.

“Oh no!” he screamed in a very high-pitched voice. “I’m late for school!”

Jack barely had enough time to put on his hat before zooming out the door. An uneducated passerby might’ve mistaken him for the live-action Sonic the Hedgehog. Jack naruto ran as fast as he could. However, when he got to school a mere five minutes before the first period, someone snatched his hat!

Jack turned around ready to deck whoever took his hat, but it was Curryboi. Unfortunately for Jack, basically everyone is taller than him, including Curryboi. With the power of height on Curryboi’s side, there was only one option left for Jack: scream like a little bitch until Curryboi gave up.

“GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!!1!!1!” he pterodactyl-screeched.

Curryboi laughed. “Never!”

Jack was close to tears now. There was no way he could get his hat back, unless Prince Charming himself swooped in and saved his precious hat. And so, Gregor Jenkins, Jack’s Prince Charming, suddenly made his appearance. He was dressed impeccably, with a neon yellow safety jacket and green baggy pants that might or might not have been dug out of a trash can. Gregor looked like the most fashionable homeless man ever. The sight of Gregor made Jack’s knees weak, arms heavy, mom's spaghetti.

“It is I, Gregor!” he announced while striking a Jojo pose. The pure amounts of fabulousness blinded Curryboi, causing him to drop Jack’s hat.

Curryboi uttered his final words, “I’ll get you next time!” before slinking away to his first class.

By now, most of the students hanging around in the front of the school had already disappeared, save for Gregor and Jack. They were alone together.

“Here’s your hat,” Gregor smiled as he handed Jack the hat. His smile was dazzling, and while his teeth were more off-white than pure ivory, Jack was stunned nonetheless. He stared into Gregor’s brown eyes. The color reminded him of dog crap, dark and musty. Jack wondered if Gregor could hear the deafening beat of his love struck heart.

“Helloooo, are you still there?” Gregor asked, looking genuinely concerned. Oh no! Jack had been so engrossed in Gregor’s gorgeousness that he forgot to perform regular human functions!

He gasped, “Yes, yes sorry, thank you so much,” while blushing furiously.

Gregor giggled. “You’re cute,” he told Jack.

“W-what?!? N-no!! Don’t say stuff like that, B-BAKA!!!” Jack yelled like the annoying fatherfucker he is.

Suddenly, Gregor slammed Jack into a wall. “Don’t call me baka,” he growled in a low, gruff voice.

Jack gasped. _OMG, why is he so hot?_ Jack wondered. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and it would be so easy to close the gap. They stared into each other's eyes and waited for one of them to make the first move.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signalling that they were late. Gregor let go of Jack just as abruptly.

“Sorry, I’m not gay!” Gregor yelled as he ran away for his first class.

Jack let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His heart was beating so loud that it felt like it might jump out of his chest. Why did Gregor pin him against the wall, only to loudly declare he wasn’t homosexual? Does that mean Gregor likes him too, or was the whole thing just a hallucination? The thoughts lingered on Jack’s mind as his classes went by in a blur.

The final bell rang and school was over. Everyone else was rushing to go home, but Jack was left in a daze. He walked slowly towards his house, turning over the morning’s incident in his head. He was halfway home before he realized it was raining.

Jack stretched out a hand to catch the heavy raindrops. What was he going to do? He had forgotten his umbrella and Gregor wasn’t going to save him twice. The rain weighed down Jack’s heart, and soon, he was crying in the fetal position.

Gregor probably hated him. He was too cringe to even breath the same air as Gregor, much less boyfriends. Jack hated himself. All of this, all of these stupid feelings were worthless compared to the glory of Gregor.

“What are you doing here? Your hat is going to get wet,” a familiar voice said. Could it be?

“G-gregor?” Jack asked without looking up. He was afraid to lift his head, afraid to face the consequences of unrequited love.

Gregor tilted a tattered Hello Kitty umbrella over Jack’s head. “You should get up. If you stay here, you might catch a cold.”

“I don’t want to,” Jack whispered into his knees.

Gregor crouched down so he was face to face with Jack. He reached out to brush Jack’s ruffled hair out of his eyes, and Jack shrank from Gregor’s soft touch.

“Are...are you crying?” Gregor inquired.

Jack didn’t respond.

“Why are you crying?” Gregor asked, voice dripping with concern.

“I don’t want to tell you,” Jack replied.

Gregor sighed. “Is it because of me?”

“Maybe.”

“I…”

Jack waited.

“I didn’t mean. What I said. Ugh, how do I explain...this. Well, um, first. I want to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jack interrupted.

“For running away. I-I just. I always thought that I liked girls, y’know? But then I met you, a-and well, I guess I realized I didn’t. B-but I don’t really like guys either. I just…

… I just like you.”

Jack giggled. “That’s cringe bro.”

“F-fine then. I’ll be going. You can take the umbrella,” Gregor blushed.

But as Gregor stood up, Jack tugged on his ugly yellow safe jacket. Gregor fell on top of Jack in a very non-platonic position.

“Don’t go,” Jack pleaded.

The rain fell hard around the two.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Gregor asked.

Jack stared into Gregor’s dog shit colored eyes. “Yes. I want you.”

And Gregor obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> i looped careless whisper for best writing experience and now i unironically like the song
> 
> i've killed myself but not in a way that matters


End file.
